


Guarantees

by Once2020



Series: Agents of Twice [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Agents, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once2020/pseuds/Once2020
Summary: Jihyo doesn’t care how they all got their special powers.  She’s just thankful that it helps them to see the next day because in their line of work there are no guarantees.OrNayeon and Jeongyeon watch Jihyo.Jeongyeon asks, “Why is she talking to the vase?”“She’s really lost it,” Nayeon comments.  “Maybe she’s trying to get out of looking at the rest of the exhibit.  Or maybe she just got another gift - communicating with inanimate objects.”
Series: Agents of Twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post at least once a week. All mistakes are mine so sorry in advance. I hope you enjoy and thanks for taking a peek.

“Please.”

The plea is repeated more urgently. “Please.”

She tries again and concentrates. Nothing happens. A pained filled ‘no’ is uttered and the held back tears begin to fall.

“Mina!”  
  
Mina turns to her right. Momo is suddenly at her side.

“Momo.” Mina’s next words come haltingly as she gestures to their unconscious teammate. “Nothing... please… need to get her back to...”

Momo had assessed the situation and immediately understood Mina’s request despite her emotionally distressed words. Momo carefully lifts up the injured agent. Mina stands with Momo and helps position her in her arms.

“Minari,” Momo gently tells her. “I’ll be back.”

Mina wordlessly nods. In a blink of an eye Momo becomes a sudden blur and is gone. Exhausted Mina drops to her knees and bows her head. Her long black hair falls over her face as she whispers a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will introduce each member and their special ability/abilities.


	2. Jihyo - Feelings

“Omma. I think that boy is afraid.”

Jihyo’s mother looks at her six year old daughter then follows Jihyo’s line of sight to a boy across the street. The cap hides most of his face but his small body is rigid. A man grips his hand tightly. The crosswalk light changes and he hurriedly walks across pulling the young child with him towards and then pass Jihyo and her mother. 

Despite the cap, Mrs. Park had seen a prominent bruise on the boy’s face. The former special agent had observed the man’s darting eyes scanning the people around him. But it was her daughter’s words that alerted her to the possibility of foul play. The truth in those words are based on her daughter’s gift of sensing people’s feelings. 

“Aegiya. Did you feel fear when the boy walked by?” Jihyo’s mother asks. 

Jihyo nods her head, her big eyes wide and tearful. Her mom turns them around and then walks in the same direction of the man and boy. She watches her mother pull out her phone from her handbag. A number is dialed and words are spoken. Jihyo hears a description of clothes as she holds onto her mom’s hand and walks swiftly with her. 

Jihyo’s mother is trailing the boy and man. With her phone still held against her ear, she speaks rapidly giving street names and direction. 

A few minutes later a police car pulls up ahead of them near the man and boy. Two officers exit the vehicle. The taller of the two looks around but then stops his search when he spots the man and the boy. Calling out to his partner the officer signals for him to follow.

Seeing the policemen walking towards them, the man swiftly picks up the boy, turns and begins to run towards Jihyo and her mom. A moment later the man is on the ground unaware of what caused him to stumble. The boy darts up but slowly backs away from the man. 

The policemen quickly approach them. One of them grabs the man’s arm and lifts him up. The other squats down to the boy’s level, searches his face and sees the bruise. “Sir we need to ask you some questions.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” he quickly tells them.

“Then why did you run?” After seeing the child’s face, the taller officer squints his eyes in suspicion and continues. “Sir we received a report of possible child abuse by someone matching your description and we were directed to this area to investigate. How did this boy get this bruise?”

“My son is clumsy. He fell off his bike,” the man tells them.

Jihyo and her mom had been listening to the exchange between the officers and the man. Jihyo hears the man’s claim but knows he is not telling the truth. She can feel his nervousness and looks up to her mother. “Omma. He is lying,” she whispers.

After more questions, the police take the man and boy with them to their car. 

Later on that evening Jihyo learns from her mother that the man was a bad man. Her mother doesn’t give her details but tells her she helped save that boy with her special gift.

Many years later …

Park Jihyo is in her office reading an email on her laptop when someone enters her office.

“Jihyo.”

Looking up Jihyo sees the youngest member of her team, Agent Chou.

“May I speak with you?” the tall and slender agent asks.

Jihyo feels an uncertainty and dread coming from the usually calm woman. She gestures to the chair. “Please have a seat.”


	3. Tzuyu - Revelations

“Hey Tzuyu. What are you going to order?”

Tzuyu and her friends are gathered at a restaurant to celebrate their graduation from high school. The good friends are laughing with one another before the question was asked by Lia.

Tzuyu answers, “Gosh I don’t know. Everything looks so good but -“ A sudden and strange sensation hits her causing her to halt her response. In her mind she sees her friends at the same restaurant but it is at the end of the meal. Their waiter approaches their table with their check in hand. Suddenly someone shouts “Fire! Fire! Everyone out!” 

“Chou Chou. Hey. You zoned out on us.”

Tzuyu turns her head to Yeji and then looks down to the table only to see a glass of water and a neatly folded napkin. She lifts her head and glances at her friends who are staring at her.

“Are you okay? You are white as a sheet,” Somi asks worriedly.

Tzuyu blinks a few times trying to process what she had seen. “Uh. I’m okay. I must be hungry. I’m sorry for spacing out.” She gives them a smile and reaches for her glass of water.

“Tzuyu. Are you dieting again? I thought you’re set with the modeling agency?” Jiwon asks as she scrutinizes Tzuyu’s face and reaches up to touch her forehead.

Tzuyu answers, “No no. I’m not dieting. My weight is exactly where I need to be.” She takes a long sip from her glass. “Hey everything looks good. What are you guys getting?”

Moments later the conversation among the girls starts again and their evening continues on.

Tzuyu happily pats her stomach. The food was delicious. Glancing around the table Tzuyu smiles and her heart is suddenly heavy. She is going to miss her friends as they will be doing different things and going to different places. Her thoughts are interrupted by their waiter.

“Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?” Murmurs of ‘No thank you’ are spoken and the waiter tells them he will bring the check. 

An uneasy feeling settles on Tzuyu and she looks toward the kitchen area and sees what she thinks are wisps of smoke. She stands up to get a better view and urgently tells her friends, “We need to get out of here.” She then sees their waiter approaching. “Now!” Everyone abruptly stands up and the words in her vision are shouted. 

“Fire! Fire! Everyone out!”

“So that’s the first time you experienced your gift?” Jeongyeon asks.

Tzuyu nods her head. “Yeah.” 

A recent addition to the team, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon had clicked right away. Wanting to get to know her better and after learning of their common love for dogs, Jeongyeon had asked her if she would like to volunteer at an animal shelter with her. They had spent the morning there rearranging the food pantry, washing the animals, and playing with the dogs and cats. They had just finished a simple lunch at a restaurant down the street from the shelter.

“How frequent did the visions come after that?”

“Not very often.” Tzuyu takes a sip of her water before continuing. “I thought I was experiencing deja vu. Once I saw what my mom made for dinner. Another time I saw the shirt my friend bought for my birthday.”

“That must have spoiled the surprise.”

For a moment a smile forms on Tzuyu’s lips but then a seriousness returns. “What I saw in all those visions were so clear and so exact that I came to the conclusion that I was seeing the future.”

Jeongyeon hums and thinks about Tzuyu’s words. “Have you ever tried to stop one from happening?”

“I have. You know about my previous career.” 

Jeongyeon nods and watches Tzuyu take another sip from her glass. It is a habit Jeongyeon recognizes her fellow agent does to gather her thoughts so she waits patiently for Tzuyu to continue.

“We were preparing for a photoshoot with Allure when I had a vision of one of the models there. I had worked with her before - a runway walk with Louis Vittan and some other photo sessions. In my vision I saw her lying on a tiled floor. There was drug paraphernalia around her. She looked unconscious. Then the vision ended. After the shoot I asked her if she was using any drugs. She was quite shocked and denied any use. I didn’t confront her again about it but later we became friends after working some more together. She opened up to me about her insecurities and turning to drugs to get by.” 

Jeongyeon silently listens to the story taking in Tzuyu’s unusual talkative self. Tzuyu’s beauty catches everyone’s attention. Jeongyeon knows that she would have been a success not because of her looks but because of her dedication in anything that she works on like she witnessed this morning. Tzuyu wasn’t beneath the task of cleaning up dog poo or disposing of the used kitty litter.

“I convinced her to join a drug abuse program. It really helped her. I saw gradual changes. She was determined to beat her addiction.” Tzuyu gives Jeongyeon a smile, her eyes shiny. “And she did. I was so proud of her. And I had changed what I saw.” She breaks eye contact with Jeongyeon looking away. “At least that’s what I thought. She had a relapse and a week later I found her … just like my vision.” Tzuyu turns to face Jeongyeon. “She was dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeongyeon fiddles with her napkin before gently asking, “Is that why you left modeling?”

With a shake of her head Tzuyu replies, “No. I was devastated by her death. The agency provided counseling to help us cope and had us attend a drug awareness program. But I was beginning to question my career choice. I had this gift and I needed to do something with it. I wasn’t sure what. Months passed and then I had a vision of Jihyo.”

Jeongyeon nods her head as she thinks about Tzuyu. Even though she is the youngest on the team, Jeongyeon sees a maturity beyond her years and wonders how much of it is due to her prophetic gift.

“Sometimes it feels like a burden knowing someone’s future. I still am not sure if there is anything I can do to change what I see.”

A silence falls between them. Jeongyeon wants to help ease Tzuyu’s worries as she thinks of what to say. “Maybe treat it like a map. Something that guides you but you decide how you get to the destination. If what you do changes it, then great. If not, you know you’ve tried your best in helping someone.”

Hearing Jeongyeon’s words, her invitation today and just her desire to get to know her better warms Tzuyu’s heart. “Thanks for saying that and for today. I had a great time just being … normal.”

Jeongyeon gives Tzuyu a gentle smile and squeeze on her shoulder. “I enjoyed today too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed, the chapter title holds a clue to the member’s special power/gift.
> 
> I forgot to mention that I am so happy that we had a OT9 promotion recently. I have missed Jeongyeon and hope she continues her road to a full recovery and rejoins Twice in the next come back.


	4. Jeongyeon - Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter shows, very briefly, periods of time in Jeongyeon’s life to move the story along.

“Do you need help?”

Jeongyeon is seven when she first meets Jihyo. She is with her family playing at the park when she sees a girl trying to climb up on the rocking horse. The girl with pigtails is small and Jeongyeon goes over to her to offer her help.

A big smile appears on the smaller girl’s face. “Yes!” She replies cheerfully to the question.

Jeongyeon helps her onto the horse and stays by her side to make certain she doesn’t fall off. Jeongyeon learns the girl’s name is Park Jihyo and that they are the same age.

“How often do you come here?” Jihyo asks.

“My family comes almost every Saturday if the weather is nice.”

On the horse Jihyo notices that her new friend isn’t really playing so she suggests they move to the large playground structure. The structure has a rock wall, slides, and monkey bars. Jeongyeon helps her off and they run over. They climb up onto the platform leading to the monkey bars. Jihyo is on her tippy toes, stretching her arms trying to reach the first bar. Jeongyeon is about to offer her help again but a voice cuts through the air before she can.

“Hurry up!” A boy stands impatiently behind Jeongyeon. He crosses his arms and yells out, “If you’re too short to reach it then get out of the way!”

Jeongyeon is annoyed but tries to keep her face neutral. She turns around and tells him, “Please do not yell and wait your turn. The playground is for everyone.”

“I don’t have all day to wait for _Shorty_ ,” the boy retorts back.

“Calling someone names is wrong.” Jeongyeon is slightly taller than him. She takes a step forward and glances down. “I suggest you go play somewhere else where you don’t have to wait.”

He frowns at her and is about to say something but decides against it. He takes her suggestion and leaves.

Jeongyeon feels a touch on her shoulder and hears a soft voice. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For standing up for me.”

“He shouldn’t treat people like that. You were about to reach it before he yelled anyway.” Jihyo gives Jeongyeon her biggest smile and wraps her arms around her. They continue to play and learn more about each other.

Jihyo, with Jeongyeon’s hand in hers, takes her over to her mom.

“Omma! This is my new friend Jeongyeon Unnie. Can we have lunch together?”

“Of course.”

Jeongyeon goes to get her mother and brings her over along with her sisters. Introductions are exchanged and they share a meal together. The time passes quickly and it is time to leave. Their moms exchange contact information and the girls say their goodbyes.

“Omma?” Jihyo gets her mother’s attention. “Jeongyeon Unnie is special.”

Her mother smiles, happy her daughter made a friend.

Scrunching her face she thinks harder to try to tell her mom what she really means. “I _felt_ something special with Jeongyeon Unnie.”

Jihyo’s mom turns to Jihyo with a puzzled look after she hears _the_ word.

“She’s like me.”

Her mom stares blankly at her daughter for a moment before suddenly understanding.

“Yes Omma.” Jihyo smiles brightly when she feels the realization from her mom. “She’s just like me.”

“How are you so different from me!?!”

“Well I’m taller for one-“ Jeongyeon abruptly stops talking when she receives a hard slap on the arm from her best friend. “Ow!”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo had kept in touch with one another even though they live in different parts of the city. They will be starting high school in the fall and are spending a Saturday at the park where they first meet. There is a walking trail nearby with a view of the mountains at the end of it. The walk to the top had taken some time and now they stood looking at the scenery before them against a backdrop of a dark, cloudy sky.

“I want to enjoy the beautiful view but you want to leave because it might rain,” Jihyo whines.

“I was kidding.” Jeongyeon teases. “I wanted to see your reaction.” The ever prepared Jeongyeon rummages through her trusty backpack and pulls out a blanket for them to sit on. They work together to unfold it and spread it on the ground. Next Jeongyeon pulls out a large thermos and hands it to Jihyo. Showing her the containers of food that her mother packed for them, Jeongyeon tells Jihyo, “There’s chicken feet and tteokbokki.” They dive in and begin eating the delicious food.

“Hey Jihyo,” Jeongyeon starts off. “We’ve known each other for a long time.” Jihyo nods while eating the chicken feet. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Okay.” Jihyo can feel the nervousness and sees the hesitation from Jeongyeon. “By the way there isn’t anything that you can’t tell me.”

“I just don’t want you to be weirded out,” Jeongyeon tells her. “Or think I’m pulling your leg. Or that I’m strange or-“

“Just spill it!” Jihyo impatiently interrupts. She sighs and tries to be encouraging. “Go on, tell me.” She gives the blonde a softer look.

“I’m different.” Jeongyeon hears Jihyo hum in agreement. “I have super strength.”

Jihyo nods. “Okay.”

It isn’t the reaction that Jeongyeon was expecting. “You don’t believe me.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I can tell what people around me are feeling or that I have X-ray vision?”

“Okay now you’re making fun of me,” the older girl frowns.

“I _do_ believe you,” Jihyo reassures her. “I’ve known that you have a special ability since we first met. I was waiting for you to confide in me.”

“Wait a minute. _You_ have X-ray vision?”

“Don’t forget my empathic ability and my…” Jihyo pauses. “I’m not sure what to call it because I don’t know if it is part of my feelings ability but let’s just call it my abilities radar.” She finishes her statement with a smile which changes to a thinking frown. “Though you are the only one that triggered it so far so maybe-“

“Stop! You’re rambling.” Jeongyeon takes a deep breath. “This is all too much. And I thought I had something weird to share with you. Weirder still is that you believe me.” Jeongyeon purses her lips. “Could you show me your abilities?”

“Okay.” Jihyo scrutinizes Jeongyeon carefully. “You’re relieved to finally tell me about your gift and are curious about mine.”

“Sorry but anyone can guess that’s what I’m feeling.”

“Fine. That’s a little harder to show.” She glances at the backpack and stares. “In your backpack I see an umbrella, a first aid kit, some other snacks-“

“You already know I carry all of that,” Jeongyeon refutes.

“Fine!” Jihyo is slightly annoyed and huffs out, “The color of your underwear is blue… baby blue with a small dark blue heart.” Jihyo smirks when Jeongyeon’s mouth drops wide open and she turns red. “Satisfied?” She sees Jeongyeon swallow and nod. “Okay. Your turn.”

Still a little stunned, Jeongyeon tries to think of what to do. She gets into a squat and laces her fingers together. “Put your foot here.”

“What are you going to do?” Jihyo asks hesitantly.

“Just do it.” She sees a suspicious look on Jihyo’s face. “I’m just going to toss you in the air and then catch you. Trust me, I won’t drop you.”

She does as she is asked and the next thing Jihyo knows is that she is screaming as she is flying up twenty meters in the air. Thankfully Jeongyeon catches her.

Jihyo grabs the thermos and takes a large gulp. “Impressive,” Jihyo remarks as she is trying to calm herself.

“You didn’t have to scream so loud,” Jeongyeon scolds her. “Somebody is probably calling the police to report a murder.”

“I didn’t think I would go that high,” Jihyo replies. “You know, at Appa’s company they have a special after school program that I will be attending. You remember what he does.”

Jeongyeon nods. Jihyo had shared that her parents met at work. Even though her mother isn’t there anymore, her father still works for the NIS, a government agency.

“Maybe you can attend with me.”

“What? Is it like super spy training?”

“Kind of.”

“I don’t know. We are about to start high school and I’ve got a lot of activities going on.”

“I would love to have you take a class with me but I understand.”

Jihyo and her parents are at one of Jeongyeon’s softball games. She is the starting pitcher today and they have come to cheer her on. The team is ahead thanks to Jeongyeon’s home run. Her parents are amazed by the distance the ball was hit.

“Jeongyeon has talent,” Jihyo’s father observes. “The mechanics of her swing are perfect. And you said she is the youngest to make the team?”

“Yes Appa,” Jihyo replies. “She is the only second year on the team. But she’s actually holding back.”

“Holding back?”

“Yes. She could probably hit the ball twice as far if she wanted to.” She sees the surprise in her parents’ faces. “Omma. Remember I told you she was special when I first met her.”

“You never brought it up again,” her mother explains. “So I thought perhaps you were mistaken.”

Jihyo shakes her head. “I guess her having a special ability didn’t matter to me all those years. I was just happy to have Unnie as a friend, a good friend. She has super strength and I told her about the school at Appa’s company.”

“Jihyo. We talked about this.” Her mom gives her a disapproving look. “You shouldn’t have shared this information for safety reasons.”

“I’m sorry Omma but there’s nothing to be worried about. Jeongyeon Unnie and I have kept each other’s secret for a while.”

“She knows about your gifts?” A nod. “For how long?”

“Since the summer before we started high school. She trusted me first and told me. Then I told her about mine.”

“How much does she know about the school and your abilities?” Jihyo’s father asks.

“Everything.”

“And you told her about the school because…” Her mother leaves the statement unfinished, waiting for Jihyo to complete it.

Jihyo bows her head to hide her selfishness. “I want my best friend to attend with me.” Looking up, she further explains, “She’s the only person I know that is like me. We understand each other and I can freely share my hopes for the future. If she is willing, I think we could make an impact together as a team working at Appa’s agency.”

Jihyo’s father looks proudly at his daughter. He looks at his wife and sees the same expression. “If Jeongyeon is willing, I’ll speak with her parents about this.”

Jeongyeon double checks the contents in her new backpack. She is about to start her third year of high school. The bus she is on is approaching her stop. When she steps off, Jihyo is there to welcome her to her new school at the NIS main building.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon, after graduating from high school, have been working at the NIS for two years. Their very first mission was with Jihyo’s dad. A few successful missions later they have their first solo team assignment. After a month long investigation, they have information on the whereabouts of an illegal drug exchange.

“When I told you to jump I didn’t mean for you to jump into a hole!”

“I was about to get flattened by the car! Just find something to get me out!” Jihyo had the bad fortune to be next to an area being worked on for drainage when she jumped for her life. The incomplete work had left a steep pit, too steep for an injured Jihyo to climb out.

Jeongyeon climbs a tree, finds the perfect branch she needs and breaks it off. Carrying it back, she slides it down.

“It isn’t exactly a ladder and I’m kind of injured,” Jihyo tells her while holding her ankle.

Jeongyeon yells down to her. “Sorry there isn’t a store nearby where I can buy one. I thought I would climb down, toss you up and then climb back up.”

“What?! I could be further injured!” Jihyo replies with indignation.

Jeongyeon makes her way down, carefully navigating the branches. “What happened to all of your training? They did teach us to land on our feet properly.” She jumps off when she is a couple of meters from the bottom and lands smoothly.

“Show off.”

Jeongyeon is busy pulling out some tape from her backpack. She had broken off a couple of the smaller branches to use to make a brace for Jihyo’s ankle. “Let me see.” Jeongyeon quickly has Jihyo’s ankle immobilized. The taller agent hands Jihyo her backpack and gestures to her back. “Hop on.”

While climbing up, Jeongyeon informs Jihyo that she had called for backup. “With the car’s description and plates, hopefully Jae Oppa’s team can intercept them.”

“Good thinking.” There is a pause and then Jihyo disappointedly shares, “I was hoping for our first solo collar.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll have other opportunities.” Jeongyeon carefully let’s Jihyo down and helps her hobble to their car. She opens the door for the dark red haired agent and moves to the driver’s side.

Jihyo gets a call on her cell informing them that the drug dealer’s car had been intercepted and the men taken into custody. After hearing the good news Jihyo relaxes. “That’s a relief. I was afraid they had gotten away.” She has a pensive look on her face.

Jeongyeon sees the look and asks, “What’s up Park?” Sometimes while working they refer to each other by their last names.

“I was thinking if we had a bigger team.” Jihyo excitedly shares her next thoughts. “I want to talk with Oppa about searching for others like us and I have an idea how we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who will be the next chapter?


	5. Nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left off the ability hint in the title because it is something of a spoiler for a couple of future chapters.

“Maybe today will be the day.”

Jihyo and Jeongyeon are at Seoul National University to give Jihyo’s idea another try. They have been hanging out at public places to see if Jihyo can feel another gifted person. Several months have gone by without any luck and Jeongyeon wants to give up.

“This is like searching for a needle in a haystack,” Jeongyeon grumbles hunched over on the bench they are sitting on. She then straightens up, a maniac look on her face. “I have an idea. Let’s place a request in the campus paper. Two girls with special gifts looking for others just like them. No crazies need respond.”

Jihyo glares at her fellow agent. “Let’s try to be positive. Just relax and let me do my thing.” The younger of the two hears a sigh and watches Jeongyeon straighten and push the shoulder length light brown hair back over a shoulder. Once again Jihyo let’s her mind relax and closes her eyes. Surprisingly minutes later Jihyo smiles triumphantly when she feels a sensation and quickly opens her eyes to look around. There are many people in the area. “I feel something,” she excitedly tells her. She stands up and looks left and then right trying to decide which way to go.

Joining Jihyo in standing, Jeongyeon looks at the people around them then waits for instructions.

Before Jihyo can decide, the sensation disappears. “The feeling is gone,” Jihyo tells her as she runs her fingers through her pink long wavy hair in frustration, her lips pressed tightly together. But then the feeling suddenly returns.

Jihyo sees a girl walking towards them with something in her hand. A paper lunch bag Jihyo guesses. The girl approaches the trash can near where they are and tosses the bag in. She then sees someone and calls out sweetly. She walks to an older man and gives him a big smile. Jihyo notices the rather large front teeth and thinks to herself _‘like_ _a bunny_ ’.

“Come on,” Jihyo directs as she grabs Jeongyeon’s arm and begins to follow the pair.

Jeongyeon observes Jihyo's watchful eyes and immediately knows. “Which one?”

“The girl.”

They follow from a short distance. Jihyo and Jeongyeon overhear their conversation and learn the girl’s name is Im Nayeon and the man is her professor. 

Jeongyeon whispers, “I feel like a stalker.”

“Well we kind of are.” 

Jeongyeon gives her a sour look. “Well technically you are. I’m just following you.”

They slow down and widen the distance to be discrete. Jihyo and Jeongyeon follow them to the Fine Arts building and enter. They watch the pair disappear into a hallway and rush to catch up. Peeking around the corner, Jihyo sees them enter a room. They realize it is a hallway of offices for the professors. After spotting a bench a few doors down, they casually walk by and sit down.

Twenty minutes have passed and Jeongyeon is beginning to lose her patience. “Tell me again why I am here with you?”

“Cause you’re my partner.”

“And you’re sure about her.”

“Yes. Trust me. I got it right with you didn’t I?”

The partially closed door of the office swings open and Nayeon steps into the hallway. The taller agent flinches when she hears loud and giddy laughter from her. “Great.” Jeongyeon thinks out loud and she turns to Jihyo. “She’s a flirt.”

But Jihyo is so focused on not losing an opportunity to speak with Nayeon she is already walking away from Jeongyeon when she sees their target leaving.

“Excuse me.” Jihyo calls out and the girl stops and turns. The agents continue walking towards her, stop and stand within a socially acceptable distance. Jihyo gets to the point and asks, “Do you have any special gifts?”

Jeongyeon does a face palm.

Nayeon eyes them suspiciously. “Is that some kind of pick up line?” She looks at the one who asked the question and thinks to herself _‘short but cute’_ but then shifts her eyes to the much taller of the two and gives her an even longer look and smiles. Before either of them can respond Nayeon blurts out, “Wait is that” she lowers her voice and whispers “a code word for drugs.” 

“No!” Jeongyeon exclaims, a horrified look on her face. 

Jihyo, making sure no one else is around, in a hushed voice explains. “Look what I am about to share with you may sound outrageous but hear me out. We...” pointing back and forth to herself and Jeongyeon “have special abilities or gifts as I call them. For me, I can sense what people are feeling. I can sense others like us. And I … felt you.”

“Excuse me?” Nayeon replies with a shocked look.

“No wait. What I mean..is..uh.” Jihyo uncharacteristically stumbles over her words as she thinks of what to say. “I ..I.. also have X-ray vision”. Jihyo sees Jeongyeon give her an ‘are you crazy look’ but she continues wanting to verify her claim. “You were a bit flirty with your professor while leaning on his desk. You knocked over the picture frame.”

Nayeon narrows her eyes. “Come on. How stupid do you think I am? X-ray vision? The door wasn’t completely closed so you saw what happened.” 

Jihyo nudges Jeongyeon. “Show her.”

“There isn’t anything here I can lift.” Jeongyeon whispers hoping Nayeon won’t hear.

But Nayeon does hear and frowns. “What? Do you have super strength?” Before Jeongyeon can answer Nayeon retorts, ”How unoriginal.” Jeongyeon’s jaw drops. “Anyway… I don’t think I have any” does air quotes with her fingers “ _special gifts_ so I’ll just be on my way.” Nayeon turns to leave but bumps into the _air_? She looks around confused, turns back to them and sees Jeongyeon bringing her hands down.

Annoyed Jeongyeon had put up a force field in front of Nayeon to prevent her from leaving.

Believing there is no way she can convince Nayeon they are telling the truth and after feeling her distrust Jihyo tells her, “I know you think we are crazy but I am right about you. Please give me a call when you are ready to continue this conversation.” She holds out a card to her. 

Nayeon cautiously takes it and reads.

_NIS Special Task Force_

_Senior Agent Park Jihyo_

“Special Task Force? Senior Agent? You don’t look old enough to be a Senior anything,” Nayeon tells her while scrutinizing Jihyo’s youthful face. Turning to Jeongyeon she asks, “And where’s your card?”

“I don’t have one. Not important enough.”

“Oh I get it. You’re the muscle.”

“Literally.” Jihyo mutters under her breath and smirks. Jeongyeon ignores both remarks. 

“Well _Feelings,”_ as Nayeon addresses Jihyo emphasizing the word. “Unless you are referring to my exquisite features or my brilliant intelligence you are sadly mistaken about me having a _gift_.” She looks at the card in her hand and pockets it. “If I suddenly acquire one, I’ll give you a ring.” She turns away hoping her promise will end their conversation.

It does and Jihyo and Jeongyeon watch her walk away.

  
  
  


It’s Friday afternoon and Nayeon is cleaning her apartment. During the week, things can become disorganized with projects and general class work and Nayeon sets aside this time to reorganize. At her desk she spies the business card from the cute crazy lady and picks it up. It had been weeks since that encounter. She wonders for a moment about the tall, good looking woman that was with her. Looking at the card again, she laughs out loud saying ‘Special Task Force’ then tosses it into the trash can. Satisfied that everything is tidy she reaches to switch off the desk lamp and feels a surge of power. She screams when the lightbulb from the lamp pops and the lamp is fried.

After calming herself down and checking she is okay, Nayeon curiously looks at the cord to the lamp. Shaking her head she unplugs it and takes the damaged lamp into the kitchen to toss it into the larger trash can. Suddenly she feels what she can only describe as a stronger surge of power running through her body. The fried lamp disintegrates and there is nothing left. In shock for a few moments, she shakes herself out of her stupor and hurries to put on the rubber gloves she uses to wash dishes from beneath the sink.

Nayeon goes back to her desk and picks up Jihyo's card from the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting earlier then expected. Have a great weekend!


	6. Sana - Casper

“This better be interesting.”

The three agents had completed a grueling months long mission and needed a break. Upon Nayeon’s insistence they are at the Amore Pacific Museum of Art for a special exhibit to feed their cultural minds. Really Nayeon’s mind. 

Standing in line to purchase the tickets, Jihyo’s abilities radar goes off. As quickly as it came, it just as quickly disappears. With so many people around them, Jihyo knows it will be unlikely she will be able to pinpoint the person. 

“I felt something,” she whispers to Jeongyeon.

“Let me guess. It’s gone.” Jeongyeon watches Jihyo scan their surroundings.

“Yeah,” the brunette replies. “Maybe-“

“Let’s go!” Nayeon excitedly exclaims. Nayeon had joined the agency after contacting Jihyo and left the completion of her degree unfinished. She needed to find out what the heck was going on and the agency was the best place to do that. She also reasoned the university probably wouldn’t appreciate a student burning down the lecture halls with an uncontrollable zapping power. It took some time and training, but she was able to control her electrical power, to a certain degree.

The trio move slowly along through the exhibit with Nayeon giving commentary about each piece of art. The next one is the highlight of the exhibit. They wait patiently for the people ahead of them to move on. 

Jihyo perks up as the earlier feeling returns but to her puzzlement, no one is in the area where she is looking at. Using her X-ray vision she scans the room and sees an outline of a figure beyond the velvet rope next to the piece they just viewed.

As the people in front of them finally walk on, Nayeon eagerly moves forward to examine the exhibition’s masterpiece.

"Wait.” Jihyo instructs.

“What?” Nayeon frowns. “Why?”

“She’s got that look,” Jeongyeon whispers to Nayeon looking in the direction of their friend’s gaze and then voices her confusion. “But... no one’s there.”

“I might need your assistance,” Jihyo tells them both. She walks away from them towards the outlined figure.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon sees Jihyo talking.

Jeongyeon asks, “Why is she talking to the vase?”

“She’s really lost it,” Nayeon comments. “Maybe she is trying to get out of looking at the rest of the exhibit. Or maybe she just got another gift - communicating with inanimate objects.”

Jihyo had nonchalantly walked toward the vase and stood as close to the figure as the velvet rope would allow. Clearing her throat she loudly speaks. “My friend Nayeon said it is a porcelain piece from the Joseon dynasty, 16th century. The bamboo design is pretty but I prefer the lotus flower design instead.” Turning her head from the vase to the outline she asks, “What about you?” Jihyo gasps when she sees the vase wobble dangerously near the edge of the platform but then it stops. The outlined figure is slowly moving away from her. As Jihyo steps forward, the agent sees the figure hurry away.

Jihyo calls out to Jeongyeon, “Block 1 10 meters my front.”

Jeongyeon follows Jihyo’s order and places a force field based on her instructions.

Nayeon shakes her head as if clearing it when she sees a woman suddenly seated on the ground where Jeongyeon had placed her force field. “Ok Jihyo isn’t crazy,” she mutters. She goes to help the woman up. The woman is slender and stands a little taller than Nayeon but shorter than Jeongyeon. Her light brown hair, frames a heart shaped face, cascades pass her shoulders. 

“Why are you not freaking out?” the woman asks as she looks at each of them. “I just appeared out of thin air.”

Jihyo replies, “Long story but if we can go somewhere private I can explain.”

“We are not leaving Jihyo,” Nayeon states firmly and crosses her arms. “I paid to see this exhibit and plan on seeing _all_ of it. Plus I paid for your tickets too.”

The woman brings a hand up to the back of her neck and glances at them with a look of guilt.

Jihyo introduces them. “As you heard, I’m Jihyo. This,” Jihyo gestures to Nayeon, “is the friend I was speaking of - Nayeon. And this is Jeongyeon.”

The woman smiles at them. “My name is Sana.” 

“So Sana, why were you invisible?” Jeongyeon asks. “Not planning to steal anything are you?”

“Oh goodness no,” Sana exclaims. “I wanted a closer look to admire the finer details,” she explains. “I also snuck in because I couldn’t afford the ticket. I just moved here to attend university to work on a Fine Arts Masters degree in sculpture.” She then pleads with them. “I was just going to look at a few pieces and leave. Please don’t report me.”

Jihyo can feel the sincerity in Sana and nods to Nayeon and Jeongyeon indicating her belief in her words.

Nayeon ponders over the situation and tells Jihyo and Jeongyeon, “Wait here with Sana and _don’t_ wander off. I’ll be back.”

Sana sees Nayeon pulling out her wallet and heading toward the front of the museum. She realizes that Nayeon is going to purchase her a ticket. “Wait!” She calls out dashing after her. “I can’t let you do this.”

Nayeon waves her off as if it is nothing. “I want to. I need someone who appreciates art like I do and to talk with about it. And besides, I can afford it. Do you have time to see the rest of the exhibit?”

Sana nods as she observes the expensive designer clothes that Nayeon is wearing.

The ticket is purchased and Nayeon hands it over to Sana. “Here Casper. No need to be invisible now.”

“Who?”

“Casper.” When there is no recognition from Sana, Nayeon tries again. “Casper the friendly ghost? American TV?”

Sana shrugs her shoulders. “Sorry.”

They rejoin Jihyo and Jeongyeon and continue where they left off. Sana and Nayeon have a quiet yet animated discussion on the next pieces. The other two follow the excited duo both clearly in their element.

“Nayeon, thank you so much for … everything. I had a wonderful time,” Sana beams. “Just moving here I haven’t met many people.”

“You’re welcome. I had a great time too. Your company made this evening better than I expected,” Nayeon tells her while sparing a glance at Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

“The evening doesn’t have to end,” Jihyo remarks. “Come over to our place and have dinner with us. I would like to continue our earlier conversation.”

  
  
  


Sana enters the apartment where Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon live and toes off her shoes. It is a modest place with simple furnishings. 

“We’re going to order dinner.” Jihyo asks Sana, “Is Tteokbokki and sausage stew okay?”

“That sounds delicious.”

Jeongyeon calls and places the order. “Should be here in 30 minutes so around 7:30.”

They settle around the living room as Jihyo begins. “The three of us work for the NIS. The reason we weren’t shocked by your invisibility is because we all have abilities too.”

Sana stares at them and pinches herself. “Ouch. I guess I am not dreaming.”

“No you’re not.” Jihyo laughs. “I have an empathic ability. I can sense what others around me are feeling.” Looking at Sana she tells her, “You totally trust us. I find it surprising since we just met.”

Sana nods her agreement. “What is Jeongyeon feeling now?”

“Jeongyeon is grumpy because she is really hungry.”

Nayeon scoffs, “When isn’t she?”

“Hey! It takes a lot to do what I do!”

“Anyway,” Jihyo interjects. “The NIS is where my dad works and he created an after school program because of my special ability.”

“Is that where you know one another from?”

“No,” Nayeon replies. Gesturing to Jihyo, Nayeon continues, “Feelings here can sense others like us with special abilities. I call it her gift sensation. That’s how she found me. Kind of like how she found you today.”

“And Jeongyeon too?”

Jihyo shakes her head. “We’re childhood friends. I always knew she had an ability and she finally told me about it during the summer before our first year of high school. It wasn’t until the last two years of high school that Jeongyeon and I attended the NIS school together. My Appa realized that I needed more specialized subjects for the team he envisioned so the after school program became a high school. We were the only students.”

“Along with honing our special abilities, we trained in firearms, hand to hand combat, survival skills … just to name a few,” Jeongyeon informs Sana. “There are more elective classes we can take such as tactical vehicle operations but finding the time is difficult. Each year there is a week long field training to simulate a mission to help us know where we need improvement. And because of our abilities, the simulation is tailored with that in mind.”

“I see.” Sana questions, “So what is your ability Jeongyeon?” 

“I have super strength and the ability to create a force field.” Jeongyeon sees a look of realization come over Sana.

“Force field? Is that what I ran into?”

Jeongyeon sheepishly tells her, “Sorry about that.”

Sana laughs out loud. “I’m usually a little clumsy but that explains how I ended up on my rear end at the museum.”

“Do you mind telling us about yourself and when you realized you were gifted?” Jihyo asks.

“No, not at all. I’m an only child. My mom died when I was very young and my dad recently passed away.”

“We’re sorry to hear that,” Jeongyeon tells her speaking for the three of them.

Sana nods in appreciation. “I had finished my Art degree and made plans to work on my Masters but money was tight. My dad was my guiding light and I missed him so much. I was feeling down so I went out. I noticed people were walking straight at me like they didn’t see me. I didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps they were in a rush. When I got back to my place I startled myself because I didn’t see my reflection in the mirror. I thought ‘am I still here?’ I panicked and started patting myself.” Sana laughs at the memory. “So many things were going through my head.”

“I can’t imagine,” Nayeon tells her. “Well I can but please continue.”

“I finally calmed down and to my relief I saw my reflection. I reasoned I was tired and stressed. Well the same thing happened the next day, and then the next and the next. I thought I had gone mad. Thankfully by pure accident I was able to figure out how to control my invisibility. I moved here from Osaka, Japan just a month ago after I got the scholarship to study at Seoul University.”

“Welcome to Seoul.”

“Thanks Jihyo. Now I’m very curious about Nayeon’s ability.” Nayeon goes on to explain the moment she found out about her gift.

“Do you also have more than one like Jeongyeon?”

“Just the one,” Nayeon replies.

Jihyo answers, “I also have X-ray vision... both Jeongyeon and I got our second gift years after our first.”

“Is that how you were able to see me?” Sana sees a nod from Jihyo. “Wow. This is all so amazing. I’m glad to know there are others like me.”

There is a lull in conversation as Sana tries to take in all this information. She turns to Nayeon and out of the blue asks, “Do you have another name for Jeongyeon?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you call Jihyo Feelings.”

“Oh. Usually Muscles but sometimes Tank or Shield...”

Sana turns to Jeongyeon. “Do you have a preference?”

Nayeon is still thinking out loud. “but Tank seems appropriate when she’s slow to catch on.”

“I prefer Jeongyeon,” she tells Sana. “But I let my closest friends call me Jeong.”

“That’s right - _Jeong_.” Nayeon then laughs while playfully slapping Jeongyeon’s arm. Jeongyeon makes a hurt face but then smiles and gently pushes her.

The next thing Sana sees is Nayeon aggressively hugging Jeongyeon. She smiles at their interaction. “What’s your nickname?”

Releasing Jeongyeon, Nayeon gives Sana a thoughtful look. “I don’t have one.”

“How about Thunder. You can be loud,” Jeongyeon snickers. She gets another slap from Nayeon.

“Lightning would be more appropriate,” Jihyo points out.

“I think Pikachu,” Sana offers and then adds, “because you’re so cute.”

“Please don’t encourage her.”

“Why did you have to say that!”

“I like it!”

They laugh among themselves for a few minutes and argue over Nayeon’s new nickname. Jihyo then tells Sana, “I know you are here for your Masters but I would like to offer you a job with our team.” Before she can reply, the doorbell sounds.

Jeongyeon glances at her watch. “It can’t be the food. It’s 10 minutes too soon.” She goes to the door, looks at the monitor and opens the door to reveal a dark haired delivery woman with a bag in each hand. “Wow that was quick.”

“I know all the shortcuts,” she answers.

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Let me get my wallet.” Jeongyeon calls out, “Nayeon! Food’s here. Grab your wallet.”

Nayeon approaches the door. “Already? You sure are speedy.”

As she takes the bags from the delivery person, Jeongyeon proceeds to tell Nayeon, “Give her a big tip. The food’s still hot.”

Jihyo who was talking with Sana excuses herself. Quickly making her way to the door before Nayeon closes it, Jihyo steps out and calls out to the delivery person. “Thanks...” Jihyo gestures with her hands and gives her a quizzical look as if asking for her name.

“Momo,” the woman replies.

“Thanks Momo. Have a nice evening.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Jihyo watches her walk down the street. She can’t believe how lucky they are to find another gifted person in one day. She knows this as she feels her gift sensation fading as the woman disappears into the night.


	7. Momo - Speedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time coming up with the content for this chapter. Again all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

“Order up!”

Momo picks up the bagged food from the kitchen and looks at the address. She enters the information in her navigation app and scans the route options looking at the direction and the one with the least amount of traffic. Satisfied with her selection, she places the bagged food into her thermal carrier and goes to her car.

Momo has been delivering food in the evenings for a year. The job pays well in tips because of her ability to deliver food quickly. Her real passion is cars, driving fast cars. With the extra money she pays for time at the BMW’s Advance Driving Center. A friend she knows there gets her a discount. She doesn’t really need lessons, she just enjoys the freedom of driving fast on the course.

After leaving the restaurant, she drives a couple blocks away and finds a parking spot. Glancing once again at the route, she grabs the carrier and slings it over her shoulder. With a careful look to make sure no one is around, Momo takes off in a run. Her super speed gets her to the address in less time then it takes while driving in traffic. She gives the food to another happy customer and receives a big tip for her service.

  
  
  
  


At her cubicle Jihyo calls the restaurant where they ordered food from when they had Sana over. After placing her lunch order, she asks specifically for Momo to deliver it.

“Sorry but she only works in the evenings. She has another job during the day.”

“Oh.” Jihyo states her disappointment. “At my last delivery, I wanted to talk with her about something.”

“Was there something wrong with the food or the service?”

“Oh no. The service was beyond what was expected. She was too.” Jihyo smiles to herself. “Do you have her company’s information so I may try to reach her?”

“She works for TNT Express delivering packages. I can give you the number of the office she works at.”

“That would be great. Thank you so much.”

Later Nayeon enters Jihyo’s cubicle and sees her staring intently at her monitor. “What are you working on?”

“Remember that delivery person from last night?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m trying to gather some information about her before I get in touch with her.”

“Feelings,” Nayeon addresses Jihyo in a sing-song manner while drawing out the nickname.

“Yup. She’s gifted.”

“How lucky can you get?”

“I know right. I found out where she works during the day.”

“Wow two jobs?”

“Not everyone is loaded like you.”

“I’m not loaded. Just better off than most.”

“Anyway I am cross referencing her first name and her places of employment in our databases … ah ha.”

Nayeon leans down and peers at the screen. “Hirai Momo. She’s Japanese.” She looks at Jihyo and sees the wheels turning.

“Perhaps Sana can help me recruit Ms. Hirai.”

  
  
  
  


Momo receives a call from a number she doesn’t recognize. “Hello?”

“Hirai Momo?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Park Jihyo. Is this a good time to talk?”

Momo is driving to her next delivery destination and speaks into her headset. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Not really but you delivered food to my apartment last night. I would like to invite you to a recruitment dinner for the NIS.”

Momo frowns. “NIS? Thanks but I’m happy where I am at.”

“This job pays better than the two jobs you have now. It wouldn’t hurt to hear what I have to say. You can always decline my offer afterwards and you’ll get a free meal.”

Momo perks up at the mention of free food. “Can I choose the place?”

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


A weekend later Momo meets with Jihyo and Sana. As requested, Jihyo shows Momo her ID badge. Seeing the badge eases her concerns of the legitimacy of the job offer. As an added safety measure, she had chosen to meet at the restaurant she delivers food for. If the meeting is not on the up and up, Momo has coworkers she can call on.

“Hello. I’m Minatozaki Sana.” She bows to Momo. 

Momo returns the bow. “Hirai Momo.” Recognizing the surname as Japanese Momo asks, “Where are you from?”

“Osaka, Japan. And you?”

“Kyoto,” Momo replies a bit surprised. “Wow small world.”

Sana tells Jihyo, “The locations are roughly 45 minutes away from each other.”

Dinner is ordered, with Momo doing the honors since she knows the best dishes there. Throughout the dinner, Jihyo listens to Sana and Momo talk about their common experiences and places they know of in Japan.

With dinner almost finished, Jihyo begins her pitch. “Thank you for meeting us for dinner. Let me tell you about the NIS.”

Momo nods. “Okay. I know NIS is law enforcement. Why does the NIS need a person like me? I just make deliveries.”

“I am in charge of a team made up of agents with special abilities.” Jihyo looks intently at Momo to gauge her reaction to her next statement. “More specifically I want to hire you because of your special ability.” 

Momo is confused but also on guard. “What do you mean by special ability?”

Jihyo explains her gift sensation. “I first sensed your specialness when you made a delivery at my apartment. Just like I sensed Sana’s recently.” She looks at Sana and nods.

Sana at that moment becomes invisible. 

A shocked Momo hears a giggle and then Sana reappears. “What the heck!” Momo scoots her chair back away from Sana.

“This is what Jihyo means by special ability. You have one too, are we correct?” Sana asks.

Momo contemplates how she will answer and decides to go with indirect honesty. “How can you offer me a job when you don’t know what I can do. And what exactly does this team do?”

Jihyo explains, “We investigate crimes. We’ve worked on drug trafficking, murders, kidnappings to name a few. Because of our abilities, some of the cases we are given are highly sensitive where high profile people or national security is involved. And there has been undercover work.”

“Sounds like it can be dangerous,” Momo comments.

“Law enforcement work is tedious. There’s a lot of ground work involved with investigating like interviews, research… but when we are out on a mission, it can be dangerous.”

Jihyo pauses to give Momo some time to digest this information before she continues. “We started as a team of two. Myself and another agent selected this career path. The vision I have for the team is to expand it with more gifted people. We can’t advertise and I can only recruit when I sense someone with a special gift. Because of different work experiences, new hires go through intensive training that will prepare them for field work. If you decide to join, you and Sana can learn and train together.”

“My gift could be making paint dry faster. How do you know my gift will be of any use to your team?” Momo questions.

“We can be creative and use whatever gift or gifts you have to our advantage. But I have a guess on what yours may involve.” Sensing Momo’s uncertainty, Jihyo shares the reason for her career choice. “My father works for the NIS. Growing up, I saw first hand what a difference he made. And one day I made a difference too. Because of my ability, I saved a child from an abusive father. I was only a child then but as I got older, I knew I had a responsibility to use my gifts.”

Sana adds, “And it is nice to be with people like us. We don’t have to be on guard and hide.” She catches Jihyo giving her an amused look. “Well I can physically but you get what I mean. But I also feel the same as Jihyo. It will be doing something for the greater good.”

Momo recognizes the passion in both their faces and hears it in their words. It is the same passion she has for driving cars. “I would like some time to think more about this.”

“Please contact me or Sana when you make your decision.” Jihyo hands Momo her business card.

Sana gestures boldly to Momo’s phone. After Momo unlocks it, Sana takes it and enters her information. Then she calls her own phone. She’s confident that Momo will be joining them.

  
  
  


A few days later while on her lunch break, Momo gives Sana a call to tell her she will accept the job offer. “I need to give my notice first.” 

Sana gleefully responds. “When can you start?”

“Probably on the 20th.”

“Great! I’ll tell Jihyo. Just give her a call whenever you’re free and she’ll give you the details on what to do next. Welcome to the team!”

“Thanks.” After hanging up Momo finishes her meal and goes back to work. She picks up the packages for her next deliveries. The first delivery is a package addressed to a Kim Dayhun.

  
  



	8. Dahyun - Bugs

“Hello? Anyone here?”

Dahyun swings the door to the back room open and steps up to the counter of the computer repair shop. She has been working here since she was sixteen when boredom and an ad with a job offer brought her here to challenge herself. A genius, she just completed a double engineering degree and is planning to work on her doctorate.

She smiles at the tall dark blonde woman holding a laptop. “How can I help you?” There are two others with her, a very blonde woman and a brunette. 

Jeongyeon looks at the very friendly looking woman with purple hair and says, “We need help with this laptop.”

Dahyun observes the scorch marks on it. “Did you not use a surge protector?”

“No but it’s not what you think,” Jeongyeon informs her then glares at Nayeon.

“I was trying to help,” the brunette states in her defense.

“You fried it.”

“Well you nearly obliterated it when you grabbed it with your gentle hands.”

“It was about to crash ten floors down!”

Dahyun clears her throat. The two women stop bickering. 

“Can you look at this now?” Jeongyeon asks.

“Sorry I’m backed up for the day. If you leave it with me I can probably take a look tomorrow.”

Sana pulls them off to the side away from the tech. “Momo can zip back to the office to get a new one.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head. “Too much time. We would have to fill out paperwork and it will take IT forever-”

“Sana can just sneak by and pick up one,” Nayeon proposes.

“Let’s just go back to the car and figure out what to do. Maybe we can make do without it,” Jeongyeon suggests. “Jihyo is probably talking off poor Momo’s ear.”

Sana places her hand on Jeongyeon's arm. “Wait. Let me try.” She walks up to the counter and gives Dahyun her most earnest expression she can muster. “We really need to get this laptop fixed right away. We are on our way to give a presentation and will most likely lose our jobs if we don’t … present.” She pauses and turns on the charm. “I don’t see many female techs so you must be really smart. I bet you could probably fix it in ten minutes. So what do you say?”

Dahyun really doesn’t want them to lose their jobs. They seem like a nice bunch, especially the blonde one. Scratching her chin she hopes it is a simple battery replacement. “Ok. Please wait here, look around. I’ll see what I can do in the back.”

It’s not a simple replacement and fifteen minutes have already passed. Jihyo hobbles into the shop on crutches with Momo following closely behind. “What is taking so long?” Jihyo huffs in annoyance.

Momo tells them, “I tried to reason with her but… you know.”

Nayeon goes behind the counter and takes a peek through the window on the door with a sign that states ‘Employees Only’. “I think I’m seeing double,” she informs them as she sees two Dayhuns. Nayeon sees one working on their laptop and another one hunched over working on a desktop. “Wait...triple?” A confused Nayeon spots another one rummaging through some computer components. Jihyo joins her at the window. Nayeon turns to Jihyo and recognizes the look on her face. It’s her gift sensation look.

  
  
  


In the evening back at her place, Dahyun fingers Jihyo’s business card. She does some searches on the internet and then makes a call. 

“Hey. I’m glad you called. I was thinking-“

Dahyun usually doesn’t interrupt when people are talking but she’s anxious and makes her request. “Hey Chae. I need your assistance with something.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun’s nickname will be explained in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chaeyoung - Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Jeongyeon’s chapter, there are slices of times in Chaeyoung’s life.

“Hmmmm … What color?”

Chaeyoung is standing in the hair dye aisle trying to decide on a new color. Currently she is blonde with green tinted streaks running through her long length bob.

A teenager with long and slightly wavy light brown hair enters the aisle. Chaeyoung glances over and admires the orange colored tips. The pale girl looks to be about the same age as Chaeyoung. She gives her a friendly smile before turning to peruse the shelf.

“Looking for a new color?” The teenager asks Chaeyoung.

“Yeah. I was thinking of going to a light pink. What about you?”

“Not sure. Maybe I’ll go black.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“I’m about to start a job and thought I should tone it down.”

“Well they hired you as you are didn’t they?”

“Good point,” Dahyun realizes. The genius in her sometimes overlooks the obvious. “By the way, I’m Dahyun.”

“Chaeyoung… I think blue would look good on you.”

  
  
  
  


Dahyun and Chaeyoung become fast friends after their initial encounter with one another. Chaeyoung is at the computer repair job that Dahyun started at over a year ago and is waiting for her to close up. Dahyun had wanted to show Chaeyoung the latest gadget she had been working on with the parts the shop was going to toss out.

Dahyun finally locks the front door and turns off most of the store lights. “Thanks for waiting. Come on in the back.”

Chaeyoung follows Dahyun and then sees another Dahyun working at the table.

“I still can’t get used to seeing another you,” Chaeyoung tells her best friend as she waves at the second one who waves back enthusiastically.

“Really?” She closes her eyes and her clone merges back with her.

“I _really_ can’t get used to seeing you do _that,_ ” Chaeyoung said as she shakes her head as if clearing it.

The blonde haired girl laughs. “Stop being dramatic. It’s not like you haven’t seen me do it before.” She picks up what looks like a wristwatch. “This is what I have been working on,” Dahyun states as she shows Chaeyoung.

“Uh, hate to tell you but watches have already been invented,” the brunette states.

“It’s not just a watch. When I build another one, we’ll be able to communicate with one another.”

“Isn’t that what our phones are for?”

Dahyun sighs. “Yes but we can do it discreetly, that way you won’t get in trouble during class.” Chaeyoung is working on her software engineering degree and gets bored easily. She has been coding since she was eleven.

Chaeyoung scratches her head. “A little overkill don’t you think?”

“Maybe but it’s so much fun to work on.”

“Only you would say that.”

“You’re one to talk. Were you hoping I was working on your new desktop?”

“Yes!”

“Actually....” At another table sits a motherboard with various components scattered about. Dahyun walks over and names the various pieces. “I’ve got an Intel Core i9, 32 gigabytes of RAM, 1 terabyte of storage-“

“And what about the graphics?” Chaeyoung asks, barely able to contain her excitement.

Dahyun frowns as she looks around. “Where is it?” she asks herself. “Hey Chae. Go over to storage and see if there is a box labeled “Spare Parts” on it?”

“Sure.” Chaeyoung walks over to the storage room and searches the shelves lining the walls. She spots the box on the top shelf and tippy toes, straining to reach it. Chaeyoung sighs. She looks at the step ladder behind the electronic junk and all the components on it. What a pain it will be to move everything just to get to it. She thinks of calling Dahyun for help but changes her mind since she isn’t that much taller than her.

“I wish I was a little taller. Why am I so small?” Chaeyoung yells in frustration. Dahyun must have heard her because she hears, “Hey. We’re not small. The world is just big.”

Chaeyoung smiles at Dahyun’s spin on their height disadvantage but then frowns when she glances at the box. She tries again straining to reach it. “I wish I could just move it with my mind,” she grumbles. To her surprise the box moves. “What the ...”

Dahyun looks up and sees Chaeyoung carrying the box. “What took you so long? And what’s with the face?” Her friend has a blank look and then lifts the box to her. 

“I want to show you something,” a shocked Chaeyoung tells her as she releases it.

The box hovers in the air and then floats to Dahyun.

“Cool!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Is everything okay?” A worried Chaeyoung asks her best friend. She has never heard Dahyun sound so anxious.

The purple haired girl laughs nervously. “I’m probably overreacting.”

“Do I need to come over?” Chaeyoung hears Dahyun let out a long breath.

“No … well … maybe. Let me explain.” A long pause. “At work I met some NIS agents. They had a laptop they wanted me to look at. This was before I knew they were agents.”

“Okay.”

“Well I was really backed up and the blonde one was so nice and I wanted to help them so…”

“You didn’t.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Dahyun!”

“Most people stay behind the counter and not barge into the back.”

“Well did you tell them it was your twin?”

“No because there were three of me.”

“What!?!”

“I was _really_ backed up and I thought it was going to be an easy battery replacement! Well the one that barged in, rather hobbled in since she was on crutches, gave me her NIS business card and asked me to call her to talk about a job there.”

“Sounds fishy.”

“Yeah. She said they were late for an appointment but she would explain when we talk.”

“Just don’t call her.”

“How can I not? They’re the NIS and they know where I work and… they saw the other me’s.”

“Do you think they suspect?”

“I don’t know.” Dahyun looks at the card. “I wanted to see if you can find out anything about a Park Jihyo. Make sure she’s legit and all.”

“Sure no problem.”

“Thanks so much. I was also wondering if I can spend the night. I’m a little afraid.”

“Of course.”

Later that evening, Chaeyoung tells Dahyun some general information she found about Park Jihyo as she is placing her overnight bag in Chaeyoung’s bedroom. 

Dahyun drags a chair over and settles next to Chaeyoung. She then notices she is looking at information on a NIS server.

“What are you doing? You can’t do that!” Dahyun begins to panic. Before Chaeyoung can respond, there’s banging on the door.

“NIS! Open up!”

  
  
  
  


Dahyun and Chaeyoung are seated in an interrogation room. Nayeon is standing before them with her arms crossed, eyeing them suspiciously.

Jihyo watches behind a one way mirror and speaks to Nayeon through her ear piece. “I’ve got the wheels turning but need a little more time. Just question them while I wait for an answer. And be nice.”

Nayeon walks toward the mirrored window and flashes a smile and winks. Her face turns serious and she goes back to stand in front of Dahyun. “We know about your ability.”

Chaeyoung interjects. “So she’s a genius. There’s no crime against that. You can let her go. I’m the one that hacked into your company’s server. The firewall is a joke.”

Nayeon unleashes her disapproval at the smaller of the two with a stern look. “ _This_ is not a joke.” She paces in front of them to let the seriousness of the situation sink in. This time she stops in front of Chaeyoung. “Why were you accessing personnel files, specifically the one for Park Jihyo?”

“A friend challenged me to hack into the NIS servers. I picked a random file.”

“Chae,” Dahyun pleads, not wanting her friend to take all of the blame. After all, she was the one that asked Chaeyoung for help. The two look silently at one another making faces as if communicating.

Nayeon waits to see if an explanation will be given but none is forthcoming. She continues her interrogation with the hacker. “Look we know Bugs called you.”

Chaeyoung gives the agent a puzzled look. “Who?”

“Bugs,” Nayeon replies while pointing to Dahyun.

Chaeyoung gives her an ‘are you serious’ look. “That’s rather lame. Just because she works on computers-”

Nayeon interrupts. “That kind of bug would be more appropriate for you. I was referring to her ability to multiply like rabbits.”

Dahyun squirms in her seat but still doesn’t say anything.

Chaeyoung persists. “Why are you calling her bugs?”

“As in Bugs Bunny.”

“What?” Chaeyoung gives Nayeon an impatient look.

“You don’t know about American cartoons?”

“No. There are more important things to spend my time on.”

Nayeon hears Jihyo cough to cover up her laughter. Placing her palms on the table, Nayeon leans forward. “I’ll give you the short version. After my team’s detour to the computer shop, Bugs calls you to verify Park Jihyo’s credentials. She was probably afraid that she would be kidnapped by some secret government agency because we found out about her cloning ability.” 

A pale Dahyun turns even more pale. Chaeyoung scrunches her face and looks away.

“So you hack away, get caught and here we are. But there’s more to this story, isn’t there.”

Chae gives her a wary look.

“We also know about you _Neo.”_

“Who?!?” Chaeyoung is beyond exasperated by another unfamiliar name.

“Matrix? Computer hacker.” Nayeon sighs. “Never mind. My point is you’re like Bugs.” A pregnant pause and then a smirk. “You too have a special ability.”

Chaeyoung’s jaw drops. ‘ _How could they know?’_ she thinks while turning to face Dahyun. Her friend’s face mirrors her.

The door to the room swings open and Jihyo hobbles in on her crutches. “Thanks Agent Im, I can take it from here.” Looking at Chaeyoung she introduces herself. “I’m Park Jihyo.”

“Yeah I recognize your picture. I have to say you look friendlier in person,” Chaeyoung states hoping to sway her. “And nicer too,” she adds as she looks at Nayeon.

Jihyo studies the reddish brown haired hacker for a moment. She feels a strong urge from Chaeyoung to protect Dahyun and a determination to get out of this bind they’re in. “I convinced my boss not to prosecute you for hacking into the NIS server-”

Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s faces brighten. “Great then can we leave?” Dahyun asks.

“No. You didn’t let me finish. Breaking into the NIS servers is a serious offense. She doesn’t get off that easily,” Jihyo tells her. “But I have a proposition for _both_ of you.”


	10. Mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have Mina.

“I’m sorry.”

Jihyo hears the words from Nayeon spoken to a pouting Jeongyeon. Jihyo is used to seeing smiling faces and hearing laughter whenever they gather after the end of a successful mission. They had just completed one. She views the somber faces seated in an Emergency Room waiting area. The only sound other than Nayeon’s apology comes from a TV mounted on a wall. 

To Jihyo’s left are some of her team seated in chairs lining the adjacent wall. A silent Sana stares at the TV directly across from her not really watching. Next to her, Nayeon quietly fusses at Jeongyeon trying to move the younger woman’s hand to look behind a wad of bloody gauze. Dahyun has planted herself in the next set of chairs along the other wall near Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung would have been next to the pale girl but the hacker is at HQ nursing a head cold. Jihyo insisted she stay there in the warmth of the communications room instead of out in the cold van.

They would normally take care of their own injuries but Jihyo thought it was best to go to the hospital because head injuries needed to be taken seriously. Momo wasn’t quite herself after slamming her head into the ground and Jeongyeon’s face needed to be looked at.

Jihyo puts her “feelers” out toward her friends.

Guilt. Jihyo feels it pouring out of Sana. Guilt in Nayeon too but she is trying to mask it by focusing on Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is putting up a good front but there is concern for Momo. Dahyun is hopeful ever the optimist.

The optimist is on the phone with Chaeyoung. “Hey. We are still waiting for news on…” Jihyo gives her a look. “Speedy.” Dahyun knows to follow protocol and not use their real names while on an undercover mission. Jihyo had signed Momo in using one of several aliases that Dahyun and Chaeyoung made up for the team members. 

In the background Chaeyoung hears the raised voice of Nayeon apologizing again to Jeongyeon. 

“My favorite jacket!” Jeongyeon huffs in agitation as she holds the gauze against the right side of her face. She turns to Dahyun and shows the scorch marks on said clothing then turns back and shakes it at Nayeon.

“Why would you wear it during our …” Nayeon pauses when she sees Dahyun’s wide eyes and her tilted head directed towards their leader. A glance at Jihyo and Nayeon sees the warning look. “...bungee jumping adventure.”

Jeongyeon emphasizes her words slowly. “It … was … a simple ... _adventure_.” 

Nayeon frowns at Jeongyeon. “You should have worn the other one.”

Jeongyeon clenches her jaw. “This one keeps me warmer.”

_“Hello? Bugs? Still there?”_

Dayhun diverts her attention from their bickering and continues her conversation with Chaeyoung. “Sorry Neo. This is what Casper told me on our way here and my own observations.” A pause and Dahyun takes a breath.

“Muscles has a shoulder burn from where Pikachu accidently zapped her from placing her hand on Muscles to steady herself after Casper had bumped into Pikachu because Casper had tripped.”

_“Where were Pikachu’s gloves and why was Casper up there?”_

“Not sure about the gloves but Casper wanted to make sure Bugs was safe” Dayhun smiles softly at Sana “and joined“ then looks at Jihyo “the bungee jumpers up top to get a better view.” Dayhun sits up straighter and gives Jihyo a thumbs up seeking her approval. Jihyo’s frown only deepens. Undeterred Dahyun continues. “Pikachu’s shock caused Muscles to stumble, Muscles then falls…” Jihyo gives her another warning look. “I mean made a premature jump. Fortunately Speedy was down below waiting. Remember Speedy is afraid of heights. No bungee jumping for Speedy!”

Dahyun’s loud exclamation to Chaeyoung has everyone’s attention. Jihyo’s eyes go impossibly wider and she motions with her hands for Dahyun to lower her voice.

“You know Muscles is probably heavier” Jeongyeon gives Dahyun a glare “than Speedy being so tall and all so Speedy might have a concussion after trying to catch Muscles. Also Muscles hit something after she jumped and is waiting to be patched up. Sorry for the short version but Feelings keeps giving me the stink eye. Oh and everyone else is okay. Just a little worried about Speedy.”

Just when Dayhun finishes, a nurse enters the area. “Ms. Kim Jisoo?” Jeongyeon stands up. “Please follow me.” Jihyo gets a familiar sensation as she watches another woman with a stethoscope around her neck approach Jeongyeon.

“Ms. Kim. Dr. Myoui. I’ll be with you shortly.” Jeongyeon nods at the doctor and then follows the nurse towards the examination rooms.

Looking around the doctor calls out “Family or friends of Yamaguchi Mako? “ 

Responses of “Here” and “Yes” echo across the room.

“Hang on,” Dayhun whispers to Chaeyoung. “The doc’s here with intel-I mean info about Speedy.”

“Ms. Yamaguchi’s scan looks good. There’s no swelling and she has passed all of our concussion tests. I recommended an overnight stay just to be safe but Ms. Yamaguchi declined. She’ll be out shortly.”

Dahyun turns away and gives Chaeyoung the good news. “Speedy’s gonna be okay. Muscles just went in. So hopefully we’ll be on our way soon. Oh and by the way, we picked up the gift we were looking for.” Dahyun pats the hard drive resting in her pocket.

Jihyo nods at Dahyun’s statement as she watches Dr. Myoui walk away.

  
  
  
  


Jeongyeon sits patiently wearing a hospital gown while dabbing the gauze lightly against the side of her face. The bleeding has slowed but the area is still tender to the touch. Quiet footsteps alert Jeongyeon and she looks up as Dr. Myoui enters. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Kim.” Mina looks at a clipboard and reviews the information filled in by the nurse.

“No worries,” Jeongyeon answers. The keen eyes of the agent note the moles gracing the doctor’s face and hear the gentle way she speaks.

The doctor smiles in response as she continues to review the patient form. Wanting to check her memory she asks, “Can you tell me exactly how you got injured?” Placing the clipboard down, Dr. Myoui gently lifts Jeongyeon’s face toward the light to examine the wound more closely.

Moving her hand away from her face, Jeongyeon begins her fabricated story. “I was having trouble with my motorcycle. It kept dying on me after I had started it. I was tinkering when one of the wires came loose. One of my friends was trying to help and started my bike before I told her to. I think I got shocked by the loose wire, stumbled head first into the wheel guard and slashed my face.”

“Are you up to date on your Tetanus shot?” Mina sees her patient nod and continues with her questions. “And how did you burn yourself?”

“I’m really not sure. It happened so fast.”

Mina finishes examining the cut and thinks there is a high probability that it will scar. _‘How unfortunate’_ she thinks since the patient has a beautiful model-like face. “May I?” Mina points to her left shoulder. 

Jeongyeon nods and relaxes as the doctor loosen the ties and shifts the gown away from her shoulder. The agent feels the doctor prodding gently and follows her directions as she is asked to lift her arm over her head. The strings are re-tied.

Dr. Myoui then moves Jeongyeon’s arm in a circular motion. “How is the pain?”

“Just feels a bit sore. I have a high tolerance.”

“I am going to prescribe some antibiotic ointment for the burn. If the discomfort increases take some pain medication. If there is inflammation or if the pain becomes unbearable please seek treatment.”

“And my cut?” Jeongyeon sounds hopeful as she states, “The bleeding has slowed.” She examines the gauze. “But will there be a scar?”

Mina avoids answering and instead replies, “Let me finish the examination and I will answer any questions at the end.” She pulls out a pen light and instructs Jeongyeon to follow with her eyes. Satisfied with the movement she then holds up a finger and makes a circular motion while softly speaking. Her words place Jeongyeon into a relaxed state. 

“Please close your eyes,” the doctor commands. Her patient does as she is told.

Quickly Mina sanitizes her hands and then places her hand over the cut. A few seconds later the wound is healed. Mina then cleans the skin and places a bandage to hide what she had done. She brings Jeongyeon out of her hypnotic state.

Jeongyeon blinks trying to clear her mind. “Sorry doctor. I think I zoned out. You have such a soothing voice. What were you saying?”

“It’s okay. Everything checks out and there won’t be a scar.”

“That’s great.” Jeongyeon cautiously feels the side of her face as she listens to the instructions on caring for her cut. “Thank you doctor.” With an embarrassed expression she tells her, “I hope I didn’t sound vain when I asked...”

Mina smiles warmly at her patient and shakes her head. “I’ll go and speak with your friends.”

  
  
Momo enters the waiting area and takes a seat next to Jihyo. There are smiles all around and questions are voiced at her.

“How are you feeling?” Jihyo asks.

“Like I got run over by a tank.” Soft laughter and chuckles fill the room which then stops when Dr. Myoui appears. 

Immediately Sana asks, “How is she? How’s the …” She leaves the question unfinished but points to her own face as if asking about Jeongyeon’s cut.

Mina answers, “The cut will heal without any problems.”

“So there won’t be a scar?” Nayeon asks.

“No. I’ve verbally instructed her on caring for herself but written instructions will be given to her as well.”

Sana gives her a smile the relief evident in her sparkling eyes.

“And the burn?” Nayeon inquires.

“Minor. It should be fine also.”

“That’s great doctor. Thank you.”

Jihyo approaches Dr. Myoui. “Thank you so much for taking care of Mako and especially Jisoo.” Unknown to the doctor, Jihyo had seen everything with her X-ray vision. 

  
  
  


Mina’s shift has ended and she gathers her things to leave for the day.

“Dr. Myoui.”

Mina turns to the nurse calling her. 

“A card was left for you.” The nurse hands it to her.

Mina thanks the nurse, takes the card and reads the words written. _Thank you for taking care of Jisoo. I know what you did for her. Please give me a call._

Mina turns to the front of the card.

_NIS Special Task Force_

_Director Park Jihyo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is the last addition to the team so that is why she is not present in this chapter. 
> 
> Nayeon gave everyone their nicknames. Sana gave Nayeon hers. I thought about giving Mina one but decided to leave it off since Nayeon is unaware of her gifts... I am open to suggestions. Is Doc too simple?
> 
> When I wrote the earlier chapters I was only thinking about words to describe their gift(s) and not nicknames too. Here's a summary in order of chapters:
> 
> Jihyo: Feelings - X-ray vision and emphatic ability   
> Tzuyu: ? - prophetic visions  
> Jeongyeon: Muscles, Shield, Tank - super strength and force field ability   
> Nayeon: Pikachu - can generate electricity   
> Sana: Casper - invisibility   
> Momo: Speedy - super speed; also an expert driver  
> Dahyun: Bugs - cloning ability; also a genius  
> Chaeyoung: Neo - telekinesis; also a hacker  
> Mina: Doc? - hypnosis and healing abilities; medical doctor
> 
> The next chapter is the start of the story. I will try my best to update weekly and have an outline for the series in mind. We’ll see what comes out. I am not sure if there will be much humor going forward. Hope your guys stick with the story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	11. A Chat

“Director Park’s buying dinner tonight!”

Jihyo raises an eyebrow and gives Nayeon an unamused look. “Sure,” she replies and then smirks. “I’ll buy for everyone but you.”

“Whaattt?” Nayeon whines. “But Agent Yoo did a great job!” She puts her arm around the taller woman’s shoulders and gives Jeongyeon her signature bunny smile. 

Jeongyeon shrugs Nayeon’s arm off. “Ha ha. Just for using my name as a pun for the hundredth time, Jihyo should make you pay.”

Jihyo shakes her head and tells everyone, “I need your reports by the end of the day tomorrow. Great suggestion Agent Yoo. It’s Agent Im’s treat. See you all later tonight.”

Nayeon makes a face at Jihyo but doesn’t protest. Shouts of ‘thanks Nayeon Unnie’ echo in the room as the team exits the conference room to work on their director’s request. Jeongyeon waits by the door for Mina. 

Seated across from each other during the briefing, Jeongyeon had observed the normally quiet agent was even less vocal than usual. She knew the mission the team just completed weighed heavily on Mina’s heart. Another unit’s agent got caught in some gun fire and Mina was not able to help him.

Walking with Mina into the hallway Jeongyeon reaches out and touches the blonde doctor’s shoulder. “If the paperwork can wait, why don’t we go to the cafe and get something to drink. I’ll even buy.” The dark blonde agent smiles. “I have Nayeon’s card.”

“Why do you have …” Mina leaves the question unfinished when she sees the lopsided grin. A soft huff escapes from Mina and she shakes her head while smiling. “Again? When will Nayeon learn not to leave her things out in the open?”

“No it was nothing like that, at least not this time. Nayeon and I made a bet.” Jeongyeon’s smile grows wider. “Loser buys the winner breakfast. When we got here she had to go talk with Jihyo so she gave me her card to buy something at the cafeteria. I haven’t had a chance to return it.”

“What was the bet?”

“The same one I had with Sana.”

“Jeongyeon,” Mina scolds her. “Did you cheat again? You know Sana wasn’t very happy about that.”

“Sana didn’t stay mad for long. She's got a soft spot for me.”

“Sana’s a softy for all of us,” Mina points out. “Just like you are.” Where Sana freely shows her affection to the team with hugs and kisses, Jeongyeon secretly buys them small gifts. She will leave Nayeon her favorite chocolates at her desk or give Dahyun bottles of eye drops because the younger agent mentioned her eyes were dry from squinting too long at her latest gadget.

The team is a tight knit group. Each will go the extra mile for the others. Mina couldn’t have been more grateful for these ladies that have become like sisters to her in such a short time.

“So do you have time for Nayeon to buy you something?” Jeongyeon asks, her eyes crinkle mischievously.

Despite her joking attitude, Mina knows Jeongyeon is worried about her. Always looking out for the team, Jeongyeon is the protector of the group. Her gifts naturally add to this unofficial role, but Mina doesn’t know anyone else with a bigger and more caring heart. 

Mina ponders the question and mentally goes over her tasks for the day. “Okay. We can go but,” she sees Jeongyeon frown and continues “Nayeon’s not paying for it since she is paying for our dinner.” 

Jeongyeon laughs at Mina’s statement and then places her hand on the small of Mina’s back and walks them towards the cafe. Jeongyeon insists on buying their usual drinks and shoos Mina off to find a table. 

Mina locates one away from the crowd and sits down. 

A steaming green tea is placed in front of Mina and then Jeongyeon sits down with her Americano. “I wonder what’s for dinner tonight.” Jeongyeon muses.

“If Nayeon Unnie is paying then she should probably get to pick.”

“True. Good thing we like the same things.”

“I’m more interested in seeing Jihyo’s new place. She has been very secretive about it. I wonder why?”

“Yeah. Her decision to move out was out of the blue.”

“You and Nayeon didn’t chase her away, did you?” the doctor teases. 

Jeongyeon laughs. “No. I know Jihyo. She’s up to something.”

“I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

Jeongyeon had been admiring Mina’s black swan necklace throughout their conversation. “That’s a beautiful necklace.”

“Thank you. It was a gift from my parents when I left home for Seoul to study medicine.”

“It suits you. It’s very elegant.”

They pause and both take a sip of their drinks. Despite Mina’s smiles during their conversation, Jeongyeon knows something is troubling her. She carefully broaches what’s on her mind. “Minari.” 

Mina smiles softly upon hearing her team’s endearing name for her. 

“You know you can talk to me anytime. Day or night,” Jeongyeon tells her. “I know this last mission…”

Mina shifts in her chair and nods. “Jeong. I’m okay. Please don’t worry about me.”

“I won’t ever stop worrying and neither will the team.” A hint of a frown from Mina and Jeongyeon adds, “When there’s a need to worry.” She studies Mina’s face. “Is there?” Jeongyeon waits patiently for her reply. 

After a moment Mina softly tells her, “I wish I could have saved him.” Her fingers move up and down the side of the cup as she contemplates on sharing a deeper concern. “Sometimes I agonize over the possibility of not being able to save one of us. Or having to choose…” These scenarios weigh heavily on Mina and she raises her hand to massage her temple. She feels a touch and then a hand sliding up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

“Minari. You are one of the best doctors I know even without your gifts. Our team has been trained to handle the worst and our abilities give us a huge advantage against anything we come against. So-“ Jeongyeon stops herself from continuing and gently taps the side of her own face. “I’m sorry. I wanted to let you get things off your chest and not tell you things you already know.”

“I appreciate your concern for me and it’s good to have someone remind me.” She gives Jeongyeon a pensive look. “In medical school we are often told that we can’t save everyone. But because of my healing gift, I feel I should be able to do that. But I know I can’t.”

Jeongyeon nods in agreement. “Did you become a doctor because of your ability?”

“No. My father is one and I just followed in his footsteps.”

“Is he an ER doctor?”

“No orthopedic.”

Jeongyeon sees a subtle change in Mina’s face.

“Working in the ER, we make life or death decisions. When we can’t save someone, we have to move on. But it’s harder because some of the people I help are not strangers anymore.”

Jeongyeon thinks carefully about her next words. “If you had to choose between me or-“

Mina immediately tells her, “I hope it never comes to that.” She knows Jeongyeon will tell her to save the other person.

“I was going to ask you to pick me over Nayeon,” Jeongyeon tells her, wanting to lighten the mood.

Mina shakes her head again but returns Jeongyeon’s grin with her own gummy one. 

Jeongyeon knows she can’t make any promises, but she wants to give Mina some reassurance. “But seriously … there are no guarantees in our line of work. But I guarantee that if the worst ever happens, and that’s a _big_ if, the team will get through it. There’s too much love on this team for that not to happen.”

  
  



	12. Jihyo’s Place

“Wow. Nice place you got here Jihyo.”

“Thanks Momo.” 

After Jeongyeon takes the bags of food from her, Momo waves to the members present. She then helps Jeongyeon sort out the containers on the kitchen counter.

“Where are our maknaes?” Sana questions as she looks around on her way to the open kitchen. She places the drinks down on the large kitchen island then greets Mina and Nayeon who are gathered there. She hands Nayeon her credit card.

Nayeon answers, “Double Trouble dragged Bean Pole outside to check out the backyard.”

Mina informs Sana, “Tzuyu seems a bit down.”

Concerned Sana asks, “What’s wrong?”

“She’s not talking very much.”

“And how’s that different?” Nayeon asks. “Jihyo, anything to what Mina is saying?”

“Yes Mina’s right. I did feel some distress from her and assumed it was from trying to find her place on the team. Jeong spent some time with her last weekend.” The brunette calls out, “Hey Jeong, can you talk with her later?”

“Sorry what?” Jeongyeon was absorbed in finding out what Nayeon had ordered that she didn’t hear their conversation or Jihyo addressing her.

“Talk with Tzuyu later to see what’s troubling her.”

“Okay.”

The sliding door to the backyard opens and Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu walk back into the kitchen. They say hello to the newly arrived members.

“The backyard is huge!” Chaeyoung exclaims. “There’s a covered patio and a grill.”

“This house is very nice but isn’t it a little big for you?” Dahyun asks Jihyo.

“For one person - yes. But for our entire team - no.”

Jihyo’s unexpected answer leaves everyone flabbergasted. 

“What?” Sana asks.

“The company is planning to sign a one year lease for us.” Jihyo then hears questions fill the room. Holding her hands up she tells them, “One at a time.”

“How much will each of us have to pay?”

Jihyo can tell Dahyun is calculating the possible cost in her head. “Nothing. The company will pay for everything.”

“Everything? For real?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Yes. I told the company that living together will be beneficial for our teamwork. And they took into consideration the specialized missions we are given from time to time. I think it is the least they can do. I know I should have asked each of you first but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Momo surveys the space more closely and happily tells Jihyo, “Nice surprise.”

“I hope you all will agree to it.”

“How many bedrooms are there and how are we going to decide where everyone goes?” Jeongyeon asks.

“Upstairs there are four bedrooms. After we have the number moving in, we can figure it out.”

Chaeyoung quickly agrees. “I’m in.”

“Me too. How can I pass up free housing,” Dayhun tells Jihyo. Chaeyoung gives her a fist bump.

“Anyone else decide?” Jihyo asks.

A chorus of yeses and agreement to live there is heard around the room.

“Mina? Tzuyu? What do you say?” Nayeon asks. If they answered, their replies would have been lost in the sea of louder voices and Nayeon wanted to make sure they were onboard too.

“It will certainly be a change but… I think it will be a good one. I’m in too.” Mina tells them.

“Tzuyu?” Jihyo asks the last remaining member to give her answer.

Their youngest nods. “Yes. Count me in too.”

  
  
  
  


After dinner, they are scattered on the couches and on the floor of the living room.

“Sometimes I think about our abilities,” Dahyun shares. “Why are we different from other people?”

“Any theories?” Momo asks.

“The human body is complex.” Glancing at Mina Dahyun guesses, “A gene mutation?”

Mina nods. “Most likely.”

Jeongyeon adds, “I wonder why Jihyo and I received ours when we were children?”

Chaeyoung offers her thoughts. “Perhaps it is dormant until something triggers it or it manifests when it is time.”

“Your scientific minds are thinking too much. Why does there have to be an explanation?” Sana questions.

Nayeon asks, “You never wonder about it?”

“I have but not too seriously. I’m just glad we are able to do something, something good with our abilities.”

Momo chimes in. “I can think of some not so legal ways I can use mine.”

“Well I for one don’t care how we got them,” Jihyo tells them. “As long as it helps us see the next day.”

Tzuyu who has been mostly quiet all evening speaks up. “I wish I didn’t have mine.”

Surprised by her statement the room falls silent.

“I think I’ll go and get some fresh air.” Tzuyu rises from the floor and walks toward the door leading to the backyard.

Jihyo begins to move off of the couch but Jeongyeon places a hand on her shoulder. “Give her a few minutes and then I’ll go speak with her.”

  
  
  
  


Jeongyeon steps into the backyard and finds Tzuyu seated on the couch looking into the night sky.

“I know what you are going to say.”

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow at Tzuyu and sits down next to her. “Sometimes there’s nothing to say.”

Tzuyu wishes she could take back her words. Jeongyeon’s presence eases her mind and she leans into the older woman who has become like a big sister. An arm goes around her shoulders. Finally Tzuyu speaks.

“In the car on the way here with Dahyun and Chae, I had a very brief vision. There was a man.” Tzuyu looks down before continuing. “He said _You can’t heal the dead, can you?_ ” 

Upon hearing Tzuyu’s words, Jeongyeon tenses. “Was Mina in your vision?”

She nods and picks at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t know if I should tell Mina. After this last mission...” Tzuyu had also noticed the doctor’s troubled demeanor. “If I tell her she’ll be devastated. If I don’t-”

“Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon interrupts. “Try not to make assumptions. You don’t know all the circumstances leading up to your vision. Was his face visible?” 

“Yes.”

“We’ll get together with Chae tomorrow and have her do a sketch. We’ll ask Mina if she knows this guy. If not, maybe he’ll show up in the database. Where were they?”

“I think in an empty room. The floor was concrete.” Tzuyu goes over the vision again. “I think it was day time because I didn’t see any indication of lights and it wasn’t dark.”

“Okay so not outside … concrete floors. Maybe a room in an abandoned or unoccupied building.” Jeongyeon wants to get an idea on how much time they have to find the mystery man. “What was the shortest amount of time before one of your visions occurred?”

“An hour or so. The longest was a few months.”

“Okay.” Jeongyeon pauses and thinks. “I’m glad Mina’s spending the night with Momo and Sana. Are you staying with Chae and Dahyun?” Often after late team dinners, the members will insist that Mina and Tzuyu sleep over at one of their places.

Tzuyu nods and informs Jeongyeon, “Sana and I talked after our meeting. She was planning to invite Mina to stay over and make sure she’s okay.” Tzuyu fingers the hem of her shirt again. “Can we tell Jihyo and the team about the vision tomorrow but keep what he said to ourselves until we learn who he is?”

“Tzuyu-”

“I don’t want to worry everyone until we have more information. Please.”

Jeongyeon sees the pleading in Tzuyu’s face. In light of what Mina told her earlier today, she wants to wait too. From Tzuyu’s description of her vision she thinks a day or two will be okay. She’ll need to make sure Mina is always with someone until the rest of the vision is revealed and most likely beyond that. Jeongyeon gives her a squeeze to convey her support. “Okay. But I may have to tell Jihyo something if she persists.”

Tzuyu relents and nods. Her heart is torn because she told Jeongyeon only a part of the vision and the guilt eats at her. She leans deeper into Jeongyeon’s side, closes her eyes and wishes she could will the vision away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos and for reading!
> 
> Hoping for ot9 for the Twice in Wonderland concert.


	13. Mystery Man

“We’re finally done.”

Nayeon, with a towel in hand, sits down across from Jihyo at the large kitchen table and dramatically wipes her brow. Jeongyeon ties up a trash bag and then joins her friends. The three of them, but mostly Jeongyeon, had finished tidying up the kitchen. Jihyo had sent the rest of the team home after everyone had pitched in to clean up their new home.

“Did you find out what was troubling Tzuyu?” Jihyo asks.

“Yeah I did.”

When Jeongyeon doesn’t continue Nayeon asks, drawing out her question. “Well?”

Jeongyeon recognizes Jihyo’s steady stare and knows she is using her gift. She can’t hide her feelings but will try to honor Tzuyu’s request. 

Nayeon looks back and forth between them waiting for one of them to say something. “I really can’t join in on this silent conversation.” Nayeon turns to the empty space on her left. “I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you so much for dinner. You are so kind to splurge for it. By the way, what do you think is troubling Tzuyu?”

Jeongyeon pushes Nayeon on her shoulder to stop her monologue. “Yes,” she begrudgingly tells her Unnie, “thank you for dinner.”

Jihyo seriously states, “Jeong, I can feel you are concerned.” She sees her oldest friend drumming her fingers on the table.

“Tzuyu had a vision. It’s something we should look into.”

Nayeon frowns and squints her eyes at Jeongyeon because of the lack of details. “Okay. So what was the vision?”

Jeongyeon carefully considers her words. “There was a man and … she saw his face. I told her we can get Chae to do a sketch and then try to identify him.”

“There’s more to the vision, isn’t there?” Jihyo questions.

“Once we learn his identity then you’ll have more information.” Jeongyeon deflects.

“What’s with the secrecy?” Nayeon inquires displeased. She, and she knows Jihyo, has never seen Jeongyeon keep things from them.

“Tzuyu will tell you more when we find out about this guy.”

Jihyo will not let Jeongyeon’s avoidance in answering their questions deter her. “Does it concern the team?”

“We don’t want to worry everyone until we have more concrete information.” But Jeongyeon knows both will anyway. “You know her visions don’t give us the whole picture.” She sees their nods and rubs her forehead trying to decide what to share. “It was very brief but Mina was in her vision.”

Jihyo stays silent but Nayeon doesn’t. “We need to tell Mina about this.”

“We will. Tomorrow Tzuyu will meet with Chae, she’ll have a sketch in less than 30 minutes. If Mina doesn’t recognize or know the guy we’ll run our face recognition software and hopefully it will identify him. And then you’ll hear the rest of the details,” Jeongyeon promises.

Jihyo finally lets it go. “All right.”

  
  
  
  


The next morning, the maknaes arrive at their workplace earlier than usual upon Tzuyu’s request.

Jihyo is speaking with Chaeyoung in her office asking her to do a composite sketch for a possible mission.

Jeongyeon speaks privately with Tzuyu in her cubicle and tells her what she told Jihyo and Nayeon last night.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I put you in that position.”

“No worries. Nayeon didn’t slap me too much when I wouldn’t tell them the details.” 

Tzuyu appreciates Jeongyeon’s attempt to make light of the situation. The vision had kept her from having a good night’s sleep but she is still hopeful they can change it. “If Mina doesn’t know him and if he isn’t in our database …”

Jeongyeon sees Tzuyu’s tired eyes, a clear indication to her that the youngest agent did not sleep well. “Is there more to the vision?”

Tzuyu looks down and nods. “I’m sorry Jeongyeon Unnie.”

Jeongyeon kicks herself for not being more inquisitive last night. She sees their leader and resident hacker exit Jihyo’s office. “Come on let’s get started.” They walk from Jeongyeon’s cubicle to Chaeyoung’s. 

The team occupies a pod of eight cubicles on the fifth floor of the main NIS building. The layout of the cubicles form a U with four cubicles along the outer wall of floor to ceiling windows. Two cubicles on the ends of the row complete the formation. Jihyo’s office sits at the top of the U in a row of offices. She often grumbles to them about wanting a demotion so she can have an outside view. The walls of their cubicles are only a meter high so everyone has a view from their desk. The team had opted for the shorter wall so they would be able to communicate easier just by calling out to one another.

Jihyo tells them, “Let me know as soon as you find out anything.” She goes back into her office to compile the reports she received from some of the members into the official one for the higher ups.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a vision?” Chaeyoung asks Tzuyu. She has a graphics tablet and pen in hand to start the sketch.

“I didn’t want to ruin the evening with anything work related,” the tallest agent tells her as she takes a seat in the visitor’s chair.

“Tell me when you are finished with the sketch,” Jeongyeon asks and returns to her cubicle next to the windows.

  
  
  
  


“How does he look?” Chaeyoung asks. After 25 minutes she had a sketch of the man in Tzuyu’s vision. 

Tzuyu examines the face carefully on the monitor. She had described a man roughly in his early forties with a square face and a crew cut of black hair. The almond shaped eyes stare back at her. His nose is broad and his lips thin. 

“It’s close. Make his eyes a little wider and closer together.”

Chaeyoung makes the changes and Tzuyu nods back giving her final approval. The hacker notices a slight shift in her taller friend’s mood but before she can say anything her best friend walks into the area.

“This is so good.” In the genius’ hands is a cup of tea and a bitten pastry she lifted from the office kitchen. The others had barred the pale girl from coffee after the incident with her hyperactive clones. The pastries were purchased by Jeongyeon.

“Where’s ours?” Chaeyoung pouts eyeing the melon pan.

Dahyun's face turns into a surprised one and her mouth forms an ‘O’ as if remembering. She sheepishly apologizes. “I can go back and grab-”

“No that’s okay,” Cheyoung tells her. “Jeong. We’re finished.” With the sketch finalized, Chaeyoung uploads the picture to their server and starts the face recognition software. She also sends the picture to the printer located in the team pod. 

Jeongyeon walks over to the trio and sees the display showing the software searching as pictures cycle through. A piece of paper floats towards her, levitated by Chaeyoung, and she grabs it. “So this is the guy,” Jeongyeon comments.

Dahyun peeks at the paper and asks, “Who’s the mystery man?” She is confused by why Chaeyoung is running the sketch in the company’s recognition software.

“It’s a guy in a vision Tzuyu had last night,” Chaeyoung informs her.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a vision?”

Tzuyu repeats to the genius what she told Chaeyoung earlier.

“Not sure how long this will take since I didn’t enter much for the search criteria to narrow it down,” Chaeyoung reminds them. “I’ll let you guys know when it finishes.”

With a look from Jeongyeon, Tzuyu walks with her to one of the smaller conference rooms. “Am I in trouble?” They enter, close the door and take a seat. 

Jeongyeon sighs and answers. “No. I’m mad at myself for not asking you more about it.” She looks worriedly at Tzuyu. “Is Mina in danger?”

“I don’t know but the way he spoke to her. It was like a taunt.”

Jeongyeon mulls over this. “I think we should share his words regardless of whether the search ids him or not.” 

With her head bowed, Tzuyu nods her agreement.

“Ok. Tell me the entire vision.”

Before Tzuyu can start, Jeongyeon gets a notification on her phone. It is a text from Mina. She reads the message and summarizes it. “Mina’s meeting is running long but she can still meet with us afterwards.” Another notification pops up on her phone and Jeongyeon groans. She sends a quick text to Mina and then tells Tzuyu, “I have a meeting with the new weapons vendor I forgot about. We’ll continue this conversation when I am done.”

  
  
  
  


The search fails to identify the man in any of their databases.

“Is there anything else you can tell us that might help with the search?” Chaeyoung asks Tzuyu.

The former model thinks for a moment. “He has an ability ... either invisibility or teleportation.”

Dahyun proposes, “I can look at the universities and hospital databases, maybe scientific journals or newspapers.” Chaeyoung had sent Dahyun the picture to help in the search.

“Okay. I’ll make the man younger and rerun the software. I’ll send you the younger version to use in your search too,” Chaeyoung tells Dahyun.

  
  
  
  


Finally they have a hit. Dahyun’s search locates a picture in a medical journal but the caption underneath does not name the man but another one: Dr. Yu Woo Suk. The photo is included in an article about advances in DNA research. He is a specialist in human genomes and DNA sequences.

“Once we locate Dr. Yu, we can speak with him about the mystery man.” Dahyun adds, sharing her thoughts with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “He’s probably an associate.”

The best friends begin their search for information on Dr. Yu.

Tzuyu, already feeling bad after her talk with Jeongyeon, decides to inform Jihyo on the details of her vision. “I’ll go tell Jihyo.”

  
  
  
  


The entire team is gathered in the large conference room at the other end of the floor. Jihyo had immediately called for a meeting after Tzuyu shared her vision, asking when the earliest each member could meet.

Jeongyeon rushes in and sits down next to Mina.

“Did Tzuyu or Jihyo show you a sketch?” Jeongyeon whispers.

“Yes, just when I got here. My meeting became a marathon. I arrived a little before you did. Jihyo said she’ll say more in the meeting. What’s this about?”

Jihyo has been speaking with Chaeyoung and Dahyun starts the meeting. “We’re all here now.” Jihyo makes the announcement. “We have a new mission.”

“Wow so soon?” Momo asks. “I still haven’t finished my report from our last one.”

“This mission didn’t come from above.” There’s a hint of concern in Jihyo’s voice.

“Okay.” Sana then curiously asks, “What is this about?”

“Tzuyu had a vision last night that involves the team,” Jihyo explains as Chaeyoung displays the sketch on the large TV screen along with the photo that was found. “This is a sketch of a man in Tzuyu’s vision that Chaeyoung drew.”

Dahyun then continues. “The photo on the right was found in a medical journal dated 6 years ago. The man second from the left is our guy. We still don’t have an identification but as you can see the caption names a Dr. Yu Woo Suk who is a geneticist. He is the one in the center.”

Chaeyoung then takes over. “This is the information we have for Dr. Yu. Age 51. Single. Obtained an undergraduate degree from the Yonsei University in Molecular Biology in 1991, a doctorate degree in Genetics in 1997 from the Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology. He has worked at a couple of universities in their research departments. Records indicate his last place of employment is at Seoul University.”

Jihyo asks Tzuyu to share her vision with everyone. She locks eyes with Jeongyeon and with a subtle nod indicates that she knows everything.

Tzuyu addresses Jeongyeon. “I’m sorry Jeongyeon Unnie for not telling you more last night.” In a professional setting Tzuyu addresses the members with the proper kinship honorific.

Jeongyeon appreciates the apology and nods her acceptance. “Go on,” she encourages.

As expected, Tzuyu takes a drink from her cup before she begins. “I believe it is day time and the man is in a bare room. The floor is concrete.” There is a much longer pause and Tzuyu closes her eyes to concentrate. “The man grips a blood stained knife in his hand.” Another beat. “He is speaking to Mina Unnie.”

Mina tenses.

Nayeon looks toward Jeongyeon, her eyes questioning her if she knew about this. But with Jeongyeon’s worried expression along with Tzuyu’s apology to her, she determines that she doesn’t.

Tzuyu glances at the doctor with a hint of regret in her eyes on what she is about to say. “He says _You can’t heal the dead, can you?_ And then he disappears. Mina Unnie is kneeling next to someone and then my vision ends.”

There are concerned looks all around the table.

“Mina, do you know this man?” Nayeon asks as she points to the sketch.

“No.” Mina sinks into her chair. One of her worst nightmares may be happening. In a voice barely above a whisper Mina asks, “Who is it?”

“I’m sorry. The vision didn’t reveal their face.”

“Any clues from the clothing, body type…” Momo questions.

“No. I can’t even tell you a gender. The person wasn’t clear, almost like a shadow.”

Even though she is worried Jeongyeon repeats what she told Tzuyu. “We can’t make assumptions.”

“No we can’t,” Jihyo agrees. “But we can’t ignore the possibility that someone may die and it could be one of us.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter needs more work than all the previous ones but I will try to upload it by next Saturday to meet my goal of having something posted once a week.
> 
> So happy to see OT9 participating in the Wonderland concert and for Jeongyeon’s Vlog.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
